


Shooting Stars

by kickcows



Series: XVtober 2020 [18]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Ignis heads to Tenebrae to celebrate his birthday, and confronts Ravus about their confusing relationship.
Relationships: Ravus Nox Fleuret/Ignis Scientia
Series: XVtober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948429
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Shooting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my next offering for XVtober. :) Please enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: Meteor Shower

* * *

For his twentieth birthday, Ignis decides to take a trip across the ocean and go back to the place that had taught him the proper protocols of being the Adviser to the Prince of Lucis. He’d been sent to Tenebrae with the King’s blessing, saying that they could teach him certain aspects of the role that would not be available to him in Lucis. He had spent two summers in Tenebrae, from when he was sixteen until he was eighteen, learning Lucian and Niflheim etiquette, as it was something he was going to need in his wheelhouse for the Prince. He stayed with the Nox Fleuret family, becoming close with both Noctis’ future wife, Lunafreya, and her brother, Ravus. 

Two summers had been enough for him to recognize many things about himself that he hadn’t been aware of prior to his visit. The first and foremost being that he learned he found he preferred men’s company over women. Not that he didn’t enjoy his afternoon teas with Lunafreya, but he had enjoyed his evening discussions with Ravus more. They were careful to avoid certain subjects, which Ignis had been appreciative of back then, but as he stands on the bow of the boat that speeds towards the Niflheim continent, he thinks that it’s time they take that next step. 

He arrives in Cartanica, then takes the train to Tenebrae. On the platform is the one person who he’s made the trip for - but they aren’t aware of it. He steps off the train, and sees Ravus Nox Fleuret approach him with a pleased look on his face. “Look what the train has dragged in.” Ravus reaches for his bag, Ignis giving it to him with a nod of his head. “It’s good to see you, Scientia.” 

“It’s always a pleasure to see you, Ravus.” Two mismatched eyes return their gaze to his, a smirk playing on his lips as he’s pleased to see that Ravus hadn’t expected him to use his first name. “Where’s Lunafreya?” 

“Off on a peaceful mission.” They head towards a pair of chocobos that will take them to the Nox Fleuret estate. Ignis approaches his chocobo who begins to warble a cheerful melody, Ignis petting her beak. “She’s happy to see you.” 

“I can tell.” He rubs her nose a little more before hopping up onto her back. “At least _someone_ can show their excitement for my return.” He teases, noticing Ravus’ shoulders tensing up in front of him. “It’s good to see you, Cheri.” He scratches her neck, then gives her sides a little kick with his feet. Trotting up ahead, as he knows this area quite well, he turns to look over his shoulder at Ravus. “Coming? Or are you going to wait there until Lunafreya returns?” He grins, then gives Cheri’s body another little tap with his feet, the chocobo taking off towards the Nox Fleuret estate. 

Ravus appears at his side, the two chocobos keeping pace with one another, then skid to a halt outside of the front of the estate. Ignis hops off of his chocobo’s back, and gives her a few more rubs before looking over at Ravus. “Are we the only ones here for the weekend, then? If Lunafreya is off doing a peace keeping mission?” 

“That would be correct.” Ravus had both of his bags in his hands, the two walking up the short flight of stairs into the castle. They walk together up a few flights of stairs, returning to the room that Ignis stayed in the two summers he’d spent here. Ravus sets his bags down, then heads back to the door. “Get settled in. How long are you here for again?” 

“The week. But maybe I’ll cut it short, since I wasn’t aware Lunafreya wasn’t going to be here.” 

“Do as you please.” Ravus turns on his heel, and starts to walk away. “Dinner will be at the normal time.” 

“See you then.” He goes to the door and shuts it, then leans up against the solid oak, his heart pounding a bit harder than he would have liked after that exchange with Ravus. 

Ignis isn’t sure if it’s a blessing that Lunafreya was suddenly called away, or if it’s a curse that he’s going to be stuck here alone with Ravus. The memories of those two summers spent here return full force as he slowly sinks down to sit on the floor, staring at his bed as he tries to calm his racing heart down. Ravus still knows how to make him feel like a small unimportant person while at the same time making him feel like he deserves all the attention in the world. It’s full of confliction. He bangs his head against the door, groaning softly as pain shoots down his spine. Sitting forward, he rubs the back of his head, wincing a little. 

He stands up and goes over to his bags, thinking about what Ravus had just said. Was he upset that he’d made the comment about leaving early? Was he actually happy to see him, or was he putting on airs? Ignis had a feeling it might be a combination of all three, as Ravus had always been rather mysterious when it came to his personality. It’s one of the reasons he found himself so drawn to him for those two summers. 

Putting his clothes away, Ignis loosens the tie at his throat and wanders over to the window, looking out at the beautiful landscape that couldn’t compare to any other view he’d seen before. Not that he doesn’t love the tall skyscrapers of Insomnia, but seeing this much greenery makes his heart feel content and at peace. Opening the window, he takes a deep breath and feels the fresh air fill his lungs, helping to center him. It really feels good to be back here. 

The clock chimes that it’s six in the evening, which he knows is the normal time for dinner. At least that’s how it was two years ago, so he takes his leave from his room and heads down to the dining room. He sees Ravus sitting at the head of the table, with a place set for himself to his right. Ignis approaches the table, and pulls out the chair intended for him, then sits down. “What are we having this evening?” 

“Your favorite.” Ravus glances up at him, Ignis instantly regretting looking at him as he finds himself becoming lost in his heterochromia eyes. “I thought you would probably like that to begin your trip with.” 

“I appreciate that.” He smiles, keeping his eyes on Ravus, although it kills him to do so. “What are your plans for this week? You don’t have to stay on my account, if you have other things you need to attend to.” 

“I might need to head into Niflheim, as Iedonis is getting quite antsy. If it will keep the peace for a bit longer, then I’ll manage it.” Ignis sees him reach for a pitcher, and is surprised to see wine pouring from it. “Would you care for some?” 

He picks up his goblet and holds it towards Ravus, who pours a generous portion into his glass. “Thank you.” He holds it up to Ravus and smiles. “To an exciting week?” 

“I’ll drink to that.” 

The rest of dinner passes by without much fanfare. He finds it a little difficult to speak to Ravus, as it seems he keeps avoiding his questions, or turning the conversation to a different topic. By the fourth time this happens, he becomes fed up. “Are you doing this intentionally? Or are you being a brat without realizing it?” 

“Excuse me?” Ravus asks, setting his napkin down on the table. “Are you calling me a brat?” 

“If you’re unaware at how you keep deflecting my questions, then yes. But, if you are aware of what you’re doing, then I would have to say that you’re being a prick.” 

“You’ve got a lot of nerve, Scientia.” Ravus’ chair scrapes against the floor as he pushes it backwards. “Enjoy your night. You won’t see me in the morning.” 

“Good!” He raises his voice so that the retreating form of the Prince of Tenebrae can hear him. _You are an idiot_. Leaning back in his chair, he grabs his goblet of wine and takes one last large swallow, grimacing as the alcohol burns going down his throat. If this is how his week is going to be, then yes - he will definitely be shortening his trip because there is no way he will tolerate this kind of behavior from someone older than him. Someone that should _know_ better. 

Pushing his chair back, he stands up and decides to go wander around the gardens for a bit. He’s not yet ready to go to sleep, and would rather walk off the food he’s just eaten than let it rest in his stomach. The conversation with Ravus plagues his mind the entire time he’s trying to enjoy the gardens, irritated that someone he’d had so much respect for is being a complete asshole towards him for no good reason. 

“There’s going to be a shower tonight.” His breath catches in his throat as the person he’s been thinking about appears behind him. “The shower is supposed to take place over the next few nights.” 

“Meteors?” He asks, hoping that that is what Ravus means, and not actual rain showers. He’d left Insomnia in the rain, and had rather hoped to make his escape from the dreary weather. “Or, rain?” 

A soft laugh left Ravus’ mouth. “A meteor shower. We have a look-out we could go up to, if you’d like? The showers are supposed to start a little after midnight.” 

“That depends.” Ignis crosses his arms over his chest, as he glances up at the clear night sky, the stars different from what he’s used to seeing back home. Because of the light pollution, there were only a handful of stars that could be seen in Insomnia. 

“On?” 

“If you’re going to drop the act and be yourself, or if you’re going to carry on with this ridiculousness.” He turns to look at Ravus, who is looking up at the sky. “Which will it be?” 

“I’m sorry.” The words are spoken quietly, Ignis barely hearing them. “I’m trying, Ignis. You….you have a way of getting under my skin.” 

“In a bad way, or a good way?” 

“Both.” 

A butterfly comes to life in his stomach, its wings fluttering about as he processes the information. “I appreciate your honesty.” He uncrosses his arms, and turns around. “Meet me back here at fifteen to midnight?” 

“It would be my pleasure.” Ravus bows his head towards him, the butterfly returning to its fluttering inside of his stomach as he accepts the gesture with a smile on his face. “Enjoy the rest of your evening.” 

“You as well.” Ignis gives a small nod of his head and heads back inside. 

Grabbing some Ebony from the kitchen, he opens the can and heads back upstairs to his room to take a little rest before his planned rendezvous with Ravus. He takes a few sips, then finds his head growing heavy, the journey catching up with him. He rests his head on the pillow and drifts to sleep, hoping that his internal clock will wake him up at the appropriate time. 

His phone buzzes at ten minutes prior to his meeting time with Ravus. “ _Are you awake? Or should we watch the stars tomorrow?_ ” 

“ _You woke me up. :) Yes, let’s go out tonight. I mean, look at the stars tonight_.” 

“ _I knew what you meant. And alright. See you in ten minutes_.” 

Ignis sets his phone down and stretches. Turning his head from side to side, he listens to his joints pop, his head feeling much better after the quick stretch. He sits up and looks at his clothes, shaking his head. He shouldn’t have slept in them, but isn’t interested in changing out of them because he sees no point. Going to his bathroom, he freshens up and heads downstairs, then proceeds to head out towards the garden. 

Ravus is waiting for him, dressed in an oversized sweatshirt - looking far more comfortable than what he was currently wearing. “You could have changed.” Ravus comments, as Ignis stares up at him, his hands becoming clammy as a sudden bout of anxiety attacks him. “Are you going to be warm enough?” 

“I’ll be fine.” He smiles, hoping that that will be the case. The night air is cool, but comfortable. “Let’s go up to your look-out point?” 

“This way.” 

He follows Ravus up a long flight of stairs that winds its way around one of the buildings. They reach the top, the air much cooler up here but he doesn’t really feel chilled. No, what he feels is excitement as he looks up at the sky and sees the first few stars shoot across the sky. He inhales, impressed by the universe’s beauty. He’s only read about meteor showers, and has dreamed of getting to see the celestial event one day. Today seems to be that day. Any sort of tiredness he’d been feeling has disappeared, as wonder and excitement fight for its place inside of his head. 

“What do you think?” He turns his head, and sees Ravus is watching him, a thoughtful look on his face. “Have you ever seen stars do this sort of thing before?” 

“I haven’t.” Ignis shakes his head, as Ravus guides him to sit on a bench. They sit close to one another, his knee resting comfortably against Ravus’ thigh. “I’ve read about them, but have never seen the phenomenon in person.” 

“It’s remarkable, isn’t it?” Something warm touches his shoulder, his brain slow to process that it’s Ravus’ arm now resting around him. He doesn’t realize he’s cold until he feels the heat that Ravus’ body provides, and scoots a little closer to him as he feels his hand hold onto his upper arm. “You’re cold, aren’t you?” 

“You’re making it better.” He admits, happy to feel Ravus being so physical with him. “And here I thought you were being rude to me on purpose.” 

The conversation from earlier returns, and he hears Ravus sigh softly. “You confuse me, Ignis. On one hand, I know that I can consider you a friend, but there are times when the line becomes difficult to see.” 

“I’ve chosen to spend my twentieth birthday out here because I want to spend it with you.” Ignis speaks quietly, afraid that if he confesses too loud that it will ruin whatever momentum the two of them have achieved in this short amount of time. “I know you said you might leave….I hope you won’t.” 

“You know that it was just a way to make you feel upset.” 

He turns his head to look up at Ravus, who is staring down at him with an intense look in his eyes. “It worked.” 

“I’m sorry.” A soft hand touches his face, as two fingers stroke his jawline. “All I’ve been thinking about these last few weeks is you, and your visit. And I’ve already made a mess of things.” 

Ignis turns his head, and brushes his lips against the tips of Ravus’ fingers, closing his eyes to hide. “You haven’t. I’m still here, you’re here.” Opening his eyes slowly, he looks at the purple iris first, then looks at the light blue eye. “You know that I’ve had feelings for you for a long time.” 

“But we couldn’t, because you weren’t old enough.” Ravus nods his head, as Ignis tilts his head to look back up at the sky, more stars beginning to shoot across the night sky. “But now you’re almost twenty - perfectly legal.” 

“Yes.” He returns his gaze to Ravus’, the two of them looking at one another, the air no longer cool around them. Ignis reaches up to touch Ravus’ smooth cheek, his thumb rubbing against his cheekbone. “I’m willing, if you are?” 

“I can think of a thousand reasons why we shouldn’t.” 

“And I can think of a thousand reasons why we should.” He is no stranger to these types of affairs - he’d lost his virginity to a boy that he went to school with his senior year, and really - it had been an okay experience. Each lover after him had been decent, but none of them had ever truly given him what he wanted. With Ravus, he hopes that that won’t be the case again. “Don’t deny me, Ravus.” 

“I’ve spent _years_ denying you, Ignis.” The hand on his cheek holds him still. “It’s time I stop doing that.” 

He is about to concur when he feels Ravus kiss him with a soft kiss. His eyelids fall closed as he returns the kiss with equal fervor, parting his lips to participate in an open mouth kiss with him which Ravus complies with. He opens his mouth a little wider and then feels Ravus push his tongue into his mouth, a full shiver working its way down his spine as he feels Ravus’ tongue touch his for the first time. It’s the best kiss Ignis has ever received, and he can’t help but moan in appreciation how _good_ it feels to kiss Ravus in such a manner. 

Their kiss ends as Ravus pulls back, his eyes opening to lock onto his. “That was nice.” Ravus comments, a smirk on his lips. “Another?” 

“Another.” He agrees, and pulls on the strings attached to the hood of Ravus’ sweatshirt, bringing him back down to him quickly so that their mouths can return to the fun they’d been sharing only moments ago. 

Out of breath again, Ignis breaks off the kiss the second time, his eyes glancing up at the sky. Ravus’ lips touch his neck, fingers now tugging at the tie at his throat. “W-We should go back inside…” He comments, as one button goes flying off of his shirt. He doesn’t care - he’s happy that Ravus seems to be as anxious about this as he is. 

“The stars….” 

“You s-said it was happening again tomorrow, didn’t you?” 

“I did.” 

“Then we can watch them tomorrow. Right now, I’d really like to go back to one of our bedrooms. _Please_.” Ignis stares up into Ravus’ eyes, pleading with him. “Don’t make me beg, Ravus.” 

“But you look so good when you do.” The smirk on his lips sends a thrill through Ignis’ body. “Fine. We’ll watch the shower tomorrow night. Tonight - it’s time we find out if we work well in the bedroom with one another.” 

Again, Ignis feels his heart pound in his ears as he follows Ravus back down the stairs and towards his bedroom. He can remember the path to his room well - he’d spent a few nights in there the second summer he’d stayed here, but he had still been sorting through his feelings then. Now he knows what he wants, and as soon as the door closes, he’s back in Ravus’ arms, falling down onto the bed with him. 

It doesn’t take long to get either of them out of their clothes, Ravus touching every available spot of Ignis’ body that he can, while Ignis does the same but with his mouth. He kisses every inch of his pale skin, his fingers combing through the white strands of hair on Ravus’ head. He feels him remove his glasses, blinking a few times to get used to his vision without his glasses, as they share kiss after kiss with one another. 

“I’ve wanted to lay with you like this for _years_ …” Ravus whispers into his ear, Ignis moaning softly in response as he feels his two fingers sliding in and out of his tight channel, trying to get him to loosen up. “You should have been with me that last summer. You were of age.” 

“But I was stubborn.” Ignis reminds him, another soft moan leaving his mouth as the tip of Ravus’ finger pushes against his prostate. “I’m not the same arrogant person I was at eighteen.” 

“I know you’re not.” Ravus licks his Cupid’s Bow, Ignis melting under the touch as he feels the two fingers inside of him disappear. “Get on your knees for me.” 

He moans low, quickly moving into the requested position, and feels the tip of Ravus’ cock push against his ass. “H-Hurry…” He begs again, not at all ashamed by it, as he knows Ravus likes to hear it. 

“So needy for me…” The words penetrate his ear, as he feels Ravus push the tip of his cock into him. “So _beautiful_ …” 

Ignis’ breath leaves his body as he feels Ravus’ cock slip all the way inside of him. His hands curl into fists, grabbing onto the bed sheet as he tries to keep his hips steady. All of his previous lovers can’t compare at _all_ to what Ravus brings to the table. It’s exactly what he’s been hoping for, and as they start to move in tandem, he knows that all of those mediocre times were necessary for him to see how good sex is really supposed to be. 

Each roll of Ravus’ hips sends him down towards the bed, his ass staying up in the air as he feels his cock stretch his body in the most delectable way possible. It doesn’t take him long to start coming, and then he feels Ravus really start to pound into him. He’s pulled up to be on his knees, the sudden deepness that Ravus reaches sends him flying back over the edge with a caterwauling moan. 

“Yes, Ignis…” Ravus moans low into his ear, as his hand touches his cock. “Keep coming….” 

He wants to say something witty, but all that comes out of his mouth is more moans as he’s taken for another quick fuck. He wraps his arms around Ravus’ neck, anchoring himself to his body as he feels him start to really pound hard into him, and then that blissful rush of heat spreads against his inner walls as he listens to Ravus moan as he comes hard. 

Dropping back down onto the bed, Ignis rolls onto his side with a grunt as Ravus pulls out of him. They did a quick cleanup, and then Ignis finds himself in Ravus’ arms, listening to the slow steady rhythm of his heartbeat. 

“When you said you wanted to spend the week here, I almost told you no.” Ravus whispers into his ear. “I was tired of running away from my feelings for you, which is why I said yes.” 

“I’m glad you did.” Ignis lifts his head and leaves a kiss on Ravus’ lips before laying his head back down on Ravus’ chest. “Do you wish for me to stay in your room tonight?” 

“I want you to stay in my room for the duration of your visit.” 

Looking into his beautiful different colored eyes, Ignis nods his head. “I would like that.” 

“I would too.” 

The subtle agreement is all that he needs to hear before he truly relaxes, and falls asleep in Ravus’ arms. In the morning, he wakes up to Ravus kissing parts of his body that draw a wanton moan out of his throat as a way of greeting him. But it can’t be helped, as the wet heat that surrounds his cock really does a number on him, and soon he’s coming hard thanks to a well timed blow job. He returns the favor to Ravus, although he uses his hand instead of his mouth, with a filthy promise of doing it with his mouth as soon as they shower, which Ravus readily agrees to. 

Each night they head up to the lookout to watch the meteor shower, Ignis sitting on Ravus’ lap as they cuddle under a blanket. And after watching for an hour, they head back to Ravus’ room where they make love for the nth time that day. All of the days he’s in Tenebrae are spent either cuddling, fucking, cooking, or kissing his lover in all available spots in the castle. 

On his actual birthday, Ravus treats him to a full body massage, and then feeds him by hand all of his meals. That night they make love under the stars up at the lookout, Ignis getting to cross off having sex under the stars off of his bucket list as he’s brought to completion a couple of times in the open air. Ravus carries him back down to his bedroom, where they make love for the rest of the night, Ignis thoroughly satisfied by his lover. 

Instead of taking two chocobos, they take one back down to the train station at the end of the week, Ignis not ready to say goodbye to Ravus. But duty calls, and he needs to head back to Insomnia, as the Prince has some training they must go through together. He takes his bags from Ravus, and stares up at him, at a loss for words, when all week he could speak to him for hours about anything and everything. 

“I’ll see you soon.” Ravus cups his face, then lowers his head to leave a chaste kiss on his lips. “Hopefully sooner rather than later.” 

“I hope so too.” He lifts himself up and plants another kiss to Ravus’ lips. “Thank you for a pleasant visit. Please tell Lady Lunafreya that I missed her.” 

“Liar.”    


He smirks, and gives a small shrug of his shoulders before he turns to board the train. “Take care of yourself, Ravus. I’ll see you soon.” 

“Goodbye, Ignis.” 

Sitting in his compartment, Ignis looks out the window and sees Ravus is looking in his direction. As the train starts up, he puts his hand on the glass, then waves goodbye as he Ravus does the same. He doesn’t look away until the mountains obscure his view, leaving him feeling a bit more sullen now that his trip was officially over. 

Back in Insomnia, he meets with his friends, but doesn’t tell them of his adventure. All they know is he went somewhere for his birthday, and they are celebrating his birthday now, which is how he prefers it to be. Touching his lips, he thinks about those shooting stars, and wonders if Ravus is doing the same thing. He sends him a text with a shooting star emoji and a heart, and then a few moments later he receives a similar text from him, but instead of a heart it’s a pair of lips. 

“What’s got you smiling so big, Iggy?” He looks over at Prompto, as he puts his phone back into his pocket. “Got a hot date after this?” 

“I’m afraid not.” A wistful smile plays upon his lips as he picks up his glass of water. “Tell me what’s been going on this last week?” 

“Well…” 

He listens to his friends give him the play by play, but then his mind wanders back to Ravus. He knows that they will see each other again soon. It’s only a matter of when, and that’s good enough for Ignis. 


End file.
